Loss of Normalcy
by LilDreamerGirl
Summary: AU: The Titans are normal (save for the Boy Wonder). No powers, no T-Tower, no enemies. But it won't stay that way for long after an accident rocks their quiet worlds.


Disclaimer: I am not the lucky one who owns rights to the television show or the comics... Please don't sue.

AN: Any likeness to any other fictional story on this site is pure coincidence and I apologize ahead of time. I'd also like to apologize for any factual errors I may make. Don't flame me for it and call me an idiot. A simple e-mail or note in a review would do nicely. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Pairings:  
Bumblebee(Bianca)/Cyborg(Victor)  
Starfire(Kori)/Robin(Richard)  
Raven/Beast Boy(Garfield)

AU Fanfic (Kind of...)

Ages:  
Richard- 19 yrs. old  
Kori- 20 yrs. old  
Raven- 21 yrs. old  
Garfield- 18 yrs. old  
Bianca- 18 yrs. old  
Victor- 20 yrs. old  
Terra- 17 yrs. old (But she won't be appearing for a while.)

CHAPTER 1: Meet The Titans

"Titans, go!"

The young man's piercing brown eyes flitted over to the source of the voice. Walking calmy across the campus he blankly watched the cheerleaders begin their routine in perfect synchronization. (AN: Got ya, didn't I? This is AU, remember? ::wink::) Having no interest in their shaking pom-poms or wiggling spirit fingers he turned his face forward once again as he proceeded toward his first class of the week.

Richard Grayson had begun classes at Gotham University three weeks ago. He found it challenging to juggle his schoolwork and his nightlife and training all at once, but so far he had had no problems keeping up. His friend and former guardian, Bruce Wayne, had made sure that his classes were spread out enough for that very reason.

He had only known Bruce for a few years but in that time he had come to respect the man a great deal. At first he wasn't too keen on the idea of being under the protection of this mysterious man after the accident that had killed his family, but Bruce had been patient. Richard was thankful for that patience, because without it Bruce would probably have kicked him out by his third day living at the Wayne Manor. He had to admit that back then, and even sometimes now, he could be very stubborn. It was this that got him into trouble most of the time.

When he entered his class a group of girls conversing quietly had ceased their chatter and were staring at him. Richard mentally rolled his eyes and ignored them. This had always been the case every day since he hit puberty and he was use to it by now. Standing at 5'8" with black spikey hair and a tight-fitting red shirt and black jeans, even he had to admit he wasn't exactly bad-looking (but he would never let it go to his head). This was also what most girls thought of him, along with the fact that he had gorgeous eyes and a killer smile to boot.

Sitting at a desk he thought of all the girls he had ever known and realized that he had never, in fact, dated a single one of them. To him it was the one and only drawback to having a nightlife such as his. He never had the time to date. He had enough trouble keeping up with his best friend Vic.

Sighing, Richard sat back and half-listened as the professor at the front of the room began his lecture. Even he, the man who usually had total self-control, could not stop the many "what-ifs" that clouded his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori Anders glanced at her friends curiously. She had only looked away for a moment to retrieve her pen and notebook from her bag when they had stopped talking. Seeing as they were all staring in the same direction, Kori followed their gazes to a handsome boy that had taken a seat a row and a few seats away from them. She had to fight the urge to both roll her eyes and wipe the drool off their chins.

This was the kind of reaction that usually made her friends comment that she was a "strange case in comparison to the rest of the female population of Earth". Kori had never been one to drop everything and obsess over a cute boy like her friends. It was the only thing she had trouble understanding about them; she could usually empathize with people easily. But when it came to boys, this is where there was a brick wall seperating her from all other girls.

Deciding to ignore her zombie friends for now, she focused her attention, or as much of it as she could, on the short chubby professor and his long lecture on European literature. For some reason she was unable to stop herself from glancing at that young man from time to time. There was something about him that demanded her attention and within ten minutes she waved the proverbial white flag. Kori, although not obsessive over boys, was still a true romantic at heart. Images of her and this boy swirled around in her head and left a permanent blush on her cheeks.

Luck did not seem to be on her side this day. When class was dismissed she took no notice and was still staring at the stranger when he collected his things and got up to leave. By chance he glanced at her. Just that one look made her heart skip a beat. An indiscernible emotion flickered in his eyes for only a moment before he looked away. It was still enough to leave her breathless.

Her friends tried to get her attention and began to worry when she did not look away from the spot he had previously occupied. They finally succeeded in catching her attention when one of them pinched her lightly in the arm and startled her out of her thoughts. They were not the only ones worried, though. Kori herself had been so confused and almost frightened by the small event that had transpired minutes ago. What was wrong with her? She didn't even know the guy.

Hours afterward she was still in a daze as she walked to work. Her deep green eyes were unfocused and she never noticed the girl walking toward her until it was too late. Bumping into the gothic young woman caused them both to stumble. Kori gasped in surprise.

Turning to the seemingly older girl she said hurriedly, "I am so sorry, ma'am. I should have been-"

"No," the goth replied with a hint of a kind smile. "It's alright. I wasn't watching either." With that she walked away leaving Kori relieved to know there were still nice people left in the world.

After pondering the encounter for a moment or two, Kori continued to work knowing she might now be late. Mr. Wayne would not be pleased.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven Noir made her way down the street toward her boyfriend's apartment, not paying attention to anyone or anything in her path. That was her first mistake. It only took her three minutes to realize it. At that time she bumped into someone at a very fast speed. She was surprised at first, startled out of her thoughts. So much so that she almost didn't hear the woman in front of her rapidly apologizing. She had bright red hair and was wearing a light purple casual office suit. The contrast made her really stand out in a crowd. If it hadn't, her height sure would've. Raven had to look up in order to see the girl's face.

"-so sorry, ma'am." This made Raven mentally grimace. Ma'am? Did she really look that old? Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. She had to stop this girl before she hurt herself; she looked almost frantic with guilt. "I should have-"

"No," she interrupted and tried to assure the girl with her version of a smile. "It's alright. I wasn't watching either." She walked away, not wanting to make a big thing of it. Raven stopped suddenly when she realized who the girl was. They had the same Psychology class Thursday mornings. She turned around to say something to the girl only to find that she wasn't there. "Huh... Oh!" Looking at her watch she frowned. She was late for movie night.

The pale woman in a black tank top and jeans continued on her way with no further incidents, mostly because she made sure she paid attention to her surroundings. As she reached for the handle on the door to the apartment building it began to rain. A good night for movies and staying in. Nights like these made her remember her and her boyfriend's first movie night.

He had chosen a horror movie: Wicked Scary. It had left her chilled to the bone, but at the time she would never admit it to anyone, not even to him. She was never one to be open about her emotions. After the movie was over he insisted she sleep over at his place. He'd have the couch like a true gentleman, of course. Sometime in the middle of the night she woke up from a terrible nightmare - caused by the movie no doubt - and slept next to him on the couch until morning.

The wistful smile was still on Raven's lips when she knocked on his door minutes later. She knew because when he opened the door he looked at her with one brighter than hers and said, "Well, you're in a good mood. Do you think you can keep it for the night?"

Immediately her face went back to its neutral stoic expression. "Don't push your luck." At this Garfield Logan only smiled more, if it were possible. Only he respond to that comment with happiness, and she couldn't help but smile slightly in return; it was contagious. "Garfield, are you going to let me in?"

This made him become flustered. "Er, uh... Yeah, of course!" He ushered her in as he mentally berated himself for his moment of stupidity, and closed the door behind her. "Dude, you'll never guess what movie I got!" Her response was a raised brow, a signal that he had her attention. "I've got..." Garfield paused and looked around. "Aw man, where'd I put it?" he muttered. His eyebrows shot up and he pounced onto a spot on the floor by the television. She was amazed how he could even find it, his apartment being a pig sty and all. "Aha!" Triumphantly he grabbed his find and shoved it in her face. She blinked and read the cover of the movie box, fighting hard to suppress a groan. "Wicked Scary 2! Just came out yesterday." (AN: ::grins:: I love that episode.)

"Gar, you know the first one scared me to death. Why did you get the second? For my torture?"

He smirked at this. "No, I was just hoping for a night like that first one again... and maybe something more..." Raven's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to reprimand him for his foot-in-mouth-worthy reply when the phone rang. Garfield let out a breathy 'phew!' and what Raven could only guess was a muttered "Saved by the bell!"

Picking up the phone Garfield answered, "Hello, Gar's Pizza Place."

_Hey Gar, it's Bianca. What's up?_

"Nothin' but the ceiling, baby!" At this Raven rolled her eyes. (AN: I couldn't resist... It's an awesome line!)

_Look, Victor and I are going out tonight after I get off of work. Do you think you and Raven would wanna come along?_

"Thanks for the offer Bee, but it's movie night."

_Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, I forgot. Well, I gotta go. Have fun!  
_

"Thanks. You too!" And with that he hung up and turned to Raven. What he saw made him shrink back. She had her look-to-kill expression. "Eep!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they comin'?"

Bianca Hahné, or "Bee" as her friends called her, sighed as she handed her boyfriend back his cell phone. "No, babe. Looks like it's just me and you tonight." She fixed herself up and stood from their table in the back corner of the restaurant where they had been eating dinner. "My time's up, Sparky. I gotta get back to work." Gathering the dishes she bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You still pickin' me up after work?"

The young man nodded. "Yeah, of course. 8:00, right?"

"Mhmm. See ya then." She began toward the kitchen when he called out to her, causing her to stop and turn around. "Yeah, Vic?"

"Don't call me Sparky."

Her response was to giggle and continue to the kitchen. That got to him every time and it would never get old. The story behind the nickname was even better. As Bianca washed the dishes she thought back on it.

Her boyfriend, Victor Stone - a genius when it came to technology - had come over to help her out with her computer. It had crashed down and wouldn't boot up again. Bianca's computer was so bad that Vic had to take it apart piece by piece. Hours into it, when he was almost finished, he got thirsty. When she had brought him water he took it from her gratefully. Before his first sip, however, the glass slipped from his hand and water splashed all over the computer. Sparks flew everywhere scaring Bianca half to death, and poor Victor... He suffered from a very mild case of electricution. Even though it was a scary situation she couldn't help but laugh at his expression. It was priceless. And so from then on he was called Sparky.

A co-worker walked by reminding Bianca that it was 5 to 8:00. Time had gone so fast; was she really reminiscing that long? Finishing up the new dishes that had been added to the ever-growing pile next to her she dried her hands and hung up her apron. Making sure to grab her things she clocked out and said her goodbyes.

As promised Victor was waiting in the parking lot for her, close so that she didn't have to run far in the rain. Once inside the car he wasted no time in starting a conversation. "Uh, you don't mind if my friend joins us tonight, do you?"

Bianca studied him curiously. "Which friend?"

"You met him before. Richard, the tall skinny one with the spikey hair?"

She nodded and her expression changed into one of recognition. "Oh, him! Wait... Isn't that the one that ditches you halfway through the night almost always?" Bianca frowned in disapproval. "You know I don't like him. He's... weird." At Victor's stern look she conceded. "But! But, we can hang with him tonight. Just don't expect me to be all nice to him and stuff."

"Thanks, Bee."

"You're welcome, Sparky."

"Hey, what'd I tell you about that?!"

"My bad," Bianca managed through a laugh. "I meant to say 'You're welcome Snookums'."

"Yo, none of that either!"

More laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note from LilDreamerGirl: I hope you liked the intro. It just basically went to show how they are all connected in one way or another, and also for showing the relationships between the two couples and one future couple. ::wink wink:: How I picked the names... I used the ones I knew from the comics and then made a few things up to fill in the blanks. I doubt that anyone knows Bumblebee's real name (Bianca in my story, but if anyone _does_ know her real one - assuming it does exist - TELL ME PLEASE!!) and so I thought of one that seemed to fit. I also felt the need to make it begin with a "B". Her last name, Hahné, is pronounced 'ha-nay'. Obviously it is derived from the word "honey" 'cause she is Bumblebee in the show! Had to make a play on words for her. Raven's last name, Noir, is the French word meaning "black". It seemed fitting and also seemed like a normal-enough last name. More to come soon! And as a reminder, reviews are great motivators. ::hint hint::


End file.
